Christmas Kissing Pratice
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Einhart wants a certain somebody to help her practice kissing so that she doesn't disappoint Vivio when she confesses. Fluff and fun follows. Happy Holidays everybody! Read'n Review! That's an order, damn it!


**Christmas Kissing Practice**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"You want to what?" Nove Nakajima asked in surprise, yet she only raised her left eyebrow as a sign. She turned her head to the side to look at her girlfriend and sister, Ginga Nakajima.

The lilac-haired woman simply brought a hand up to her mouth, which Nove could clearly see was curled up in a light smile and a glint in her cyan eyes. The golden-eyed woman turned back to the sixteen-year-old greenette sitting before them.

Einhart Stratos nervously twiddled with her thumbs on her lap. Her gaze hadn't left the bright green-carpeted floor since she asked the question. She gulped and shyly looked up, meeting Nove's confused and Ginga's amused eyes.

"Um...I am sorry, but I have never k-kissed anybody in my life, a-and...I am afraid that when and if I confess to Vivio-san, I might...err...mess up. According to the things I have learned, when there is a love confession...and the feelings are returned...a k-kiss often follows..." Einhart trailed off, her pale face flushed a deep crimson. She looked back down.

"So, you want Nove-chan to teach you how to kiss?" Ginga gently prodded. There was a barely-audible "yes". Nove tilted her head to the side.

"Well...that's interesting. But why me, Einhart? Why would you want me to teach you how to kiss? Can't you just, I don't know, do it by instinct once you confess to Vivio?" She argued, gently waiting for the hetero-chromatic girl to answer. The girl looked back up and spoke with determination, visibly more relaxed now.

"Well, you are the only person I think I could ask this, because you have plenty of experience with Ginga-san, am I right? You two have been together for close to a year now, and you ARE, after all, the one who introduced me to my new life. Thanks to you, I met your family, my new friends...and Vivio-san. And also, you trained us both and our friends to become the fighters we are today. It is all thanks to you, Nove-san." Einhart spoke softly, her tone becoming more affectionate as she continued. Nove's gaze softened.

"So, that's why you asked me this with Ginga here, eh?" She asked with a slight smile. Ginga stood up from her place next to Nove on the redhead's bed and approached Einhart, placing a hand on her shoulder. The blue and purple-eyed girl looked at her.

"Einhart-chan, you're very considerate. And...well, I can't help but find this situation very heart-warming. I'm glad you hold Nove-chan in such a high regard. I know she's faithful to me, but she also likes to help people out, and you most definitely are in need of help. However...if Nove-chan agrees to this, then it will only happen once, Ok?" She gave Einhart a warm smile and held up her other hand's index finger. "Oh, and you HAVE to do this one little thing if you want my approval." She said.

Einhart tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes. What must I do?" Einhart asked eagerly.

"You HAVE to confess to Vivio-chan at Nanoha-san's Christmas party this coming Sunday. Alright?" The lilac-haired woman winked at the greenette, who nodded after a moment's hesitation. Ginga smiled wide and turned to Nove. "Well, what's it gonna be, Nove-chan? Will you teach your student how to kiss?"

Her girlfriend scratched her cheek, blushing slightly now that she was the center of attention. She looked to the side, then back at the two ladies before her, and she then sighed, leaning back on her bed with her hands, smiling softly.

"Ok, I'm in. I'll do my best for you, Einhart."

Ginga then clapped her hands and took Einhart's hand, helping her to her feet. She then took Nove's hand and led her to stand before Einhart. Next, Ginga moved to the side and put one hand on her hip and the other cupped her chin.

"Very well! Let's not waste any time, shall we? So, let's see...hmmmm...Nove-chan is most definitely not like Vivio-chan, so I think we'll have to do some adjustments. So, Nove-chan, you'll have to squat down just a bit, you're too tall for Einhart-chan." The golden-eyed woman obliged, bending her knees slightly to be at Einhart's eye level, facing her with a smile.

"Ok, that'll do. Now, knowing Vivio-chan, she'll probably wait for you to be the initiator, Einhart-chan. So, I recommend you put a hand on her cheek and wrap your other hand around her waist. Go ahead and try." Ginga instructed and the green-haired girl did so, gently placing a hand on her coach's soft cheek and blushed deeper when Nove leaned into the touch, smiling gently at her. Einhart then wrapped her arm around Nove's slim waist, Ginga clapping her approval.

"Very good! Now, look at Nove-chan's lips. Focus on them and picture them to be Vivio-chan's," Ginga instructed and covered her mouth when she almost giggled as she watched Einhart slowly but surely began to let her imagination blossom and picture Nove as her beloved best friend.

Ginga could see Einhart was ready when her hetero-chromatic eyes became glazed over and a simple "Vivio-san..." escaped her lips, her gaze locked with Nove's lips. She was ready, alright. Ginga and Nove met gazes and the lilac-haired woman winked at her girlfriend and mouthed a "Don't talk!". Nove sweat-dropped but nodded.

"Ok Einhart-chan, now comes the fun part~! Tilt your head to the side for better access and to not bump your nose against _Vivio-chan's_. That would make the moment really awkward. Next, lean in and let your instinct guide your lips to _Vivio-chan's~" _Ginga cooed and Einhart did exactly as instructed.

She tilted her head to the side and once she lost sight of Nove – now Vivio – she closed her eyes and felt the contours of her imaginary Vivio's face with her hand, and gently pulled Nove's face in to close the gap.

The kiss remained as nothing more than a simple brush of lips, but then Ginga continued...

"Good, very good, Einhart-chan! But now, I'm very, very sure _Vivio_-chan would really like to take it up a notch. So, _Vivio-_chan, wrap your arms around Einhart-chan's waist, would you~?" Ginga all-but sang and she saw Nove's hands twitch and slowly but surely , the redhead wrapped her arms fully around Einhart's waist.

Nove's only thought here was: _'She's having too much fun with this.'_

"Ok, now Einhart-chan, tighten your arm around _Vivio-chan's_ waist, and move your other hand to the back of her neck and slowly pull her closer. Now, be creative here: Try to make her gasp, so, that you can take the chance to go _just a bit_ deeper. And you know what that means, right? Time to use your _tongue~_" Ginga sang and she wanted oh-so badly to see Nove's eye twitch, but what she got was a menacing glint in Nove's eyes. A promise of things to come later tonight...

_'Oh, I'll be looking forward to IT, Nove-chan~' _She thought with an innocent smile.

Completely oblivious to this, Einhart did as Ginga instructed and out of the recesses of her mind, she thought of something to effectively make Nove gasp: she moved her lips up just a bit and gently pulled on her mentor and imaginary friend's upper lip, sucking on it just a bit. It worked like magic and Nove effectively gasped, allowing Einhart her chance: she boldly plunged her small yet strong muscle in-between Nove's lips and moved in to caress her mouth and tangle with the older woman's willing tongue.

Einhart's first ever French kiss continued on without need for Ginga's guidance for a full minute, before the lilac-haired woman spoke up again, this time, a bit louder.

"Oh my, Einhart-chan. I think you've got everything down perfectly! You'll blow Vivio-chan's mind away at the party! Now, you can stop. Nove-chan, help her out, Ok?" Ginga giggled.

_'Vi...Nove-san!'_

That seemed to snap Einhart out of her practical daydream and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She pulled back quickly and stepped back until she was sitting on the chair behind her again. Nove let out a breath and plopped back on her bed. Ginga clapped.

"Very good, both of you! You can rest now, Einhart-chan. Nove-chan, what do you think? Is Einhart-chan a good kisser?" She sat down next to her girlfriend and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Nove smiled wide.

"Yup. She sure is. I sure trained her well in more ways than one, eh? Heh," She and Ginga chuckled. Nove looked back at the embarrassed greenette before them. "You did great, Einhart. Vivio will be very lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

The younger girl stood up quickly and bowed down to the waist.

"Thank you, Nove-sensei! Ginga-san! I will make you two proud this Sunday!" She said with determination.

The older women's smiles were all the answer she needed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, Nove-chan~ Who is the better kisser? Me or Einhart-chan~?" Ginga cooed as she lay in bed, her beautiful body craddled in her girlfriend and sister's arms. Nove chuckled and tilted Ginga's head up from her chest to her face. She had a cocky grin.

"Oh, I don't know. My memory is kind of fuzzy right now and I haven't kissed you in the past hour. Care to remind me how good you are~?"

Ginga grinned back.

"Oh it's on!" She said before smashing her lips against Nove's.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That Sunday, at Nanoha's Christmas party, Einhart walked up to Vivio's door, her present tucked safely inside her green jacket, rang the doorbell and she was met by her beloved blonde friend, who pulled her in and with a "Hi Ein-chan!", she leaned in and kissed her startled friend right on the lips, planting a full-blown French kiss on her, making Einhart see stars.

After she pulled away, Vivio said "Merry Christmas, Ein-chan! Will you be my girlfriend?".

Einhart stared at her for a full minute, her eyes looking like dots.

"...Yes, I would love to, Vivio-san."

She then went swirly-eyed and fainted.

As it turns out, there was a mistletoe right above the entrance to the living room, exactly where Vivio kissed her lights out.

_'Best Christmas ever!' _Was Einhart's final thought as she fell unconscious from too much happiness.

_FIN_

…

_Merry Christmas!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) Greetings, fellow Nanoha yuri fans! Major Mike Powell III with a little nugget that sparked in my mind after reading "Christmas Eve Dinner" by Vicatron. That fic kinda sparked the interest to write somethin' new for you people, so you can blame this li'l sucker on Vicatron-san. LOL

But now, I've thought ever since Einhart and Nove met in "ViVid", that they looked kinda cute together, so I decided to focus this fic on a little practice smooch between the woman who introduced Einhart to Vivio and company, with some Ginga on the side and then, the spontaneous ViHart.

So, I hope you all enjoy this little fic and that you review with your thoughts on it. Feed the review rabbit, or you make the bunneh cry! T_T

Happy Holidays everybody!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
